


Anechoic Chamber

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pre-Slash, 《星际迷航：暗黑无界》, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: 也许他已对脑子里的白噪音习以为常，他从来没有想过哪怕只是想一想它不在那里，这就是为什么，Marcus一按下按钮，白噪音在那刻消失，Khan确信他的家人已死去。在没有其他任何生存目标的情况下，Khan允许进取号船员逮捕他。





	Anechoic Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anechoic Chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907572) by [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel). 

> 已授权翻译。感谢作者的创作。CP为詹姆斯·提比略·柯克/可汗·努尼恩·辛格，斜线无意义。

Khan有充分的理由怀疑Marcus杀死了他最珍爱的每一个人，但直到他准备向星际舰队的高级指挥官们开枪时，他才毫不怀疑他的家人已经真正彻底离开的事实。

像一道闪电，闪着不详预兆之光，那么突然，那么可怕，他几乎因此窒息。 Marcus肯定不到五秒钟就发觉了他的视线，得意的笑着按下他手中遥控装置上的一个简单按钮，仅这样就摧毁了他……他甚至没必要碰到他就能达到这个目的。

也许他已对脑子里的白噪音习以为常，他从来没有想过哪怕只是想一想它不在那里，这就是为什么，Marcus一按下按钮，白噪音在那刻消失，Khan确信他的家人已死去。

他内心有些东西碎了。

他的双手在颤抖，无法呼吸。他连扳机都扣不了几下，除了打破窗户，让警察们惊慌失措地跑开外未做一事。浅浅的缺口，含泪的眼睛，以及他脑袋里无边的寂静，使他不知所措。这不可能，这根本不可能……然而，他的理智和情感却不再怀疑这一点。

冰蓝色的眼睛发现一双水晶蓝色的眼睛非常困惑地盯着他，他想知道为什么，却发现自己根本不在乎；他想离开那个地方，尽快。

他的计划被遗忘，他用曲速逃跑，远离联盟太空，直到他无力奔逃。

沙尘暴和周围环境的噪音充斥他的双耳，但这还不足以填补他头脑中可怕的寂静。沙丘和废墟充斥他的视野，他在Kronos找不到任何安慰；即使是在这样一个充满敌意的地域，也不能使他从头脑的可怕寂静中分心。

Khan用颤抖的双手，掀开斗篷的兜帽，在废墟中徘徊，寻找遮蔽他的阴影，耳中充斥狂风暴雨的声音。这毫无益处，寂静势不可挡，太强烈……太纯粹。

寻到庇护地仅仅是运气，他并不是真的在寻找。他的本能接管了一切，确保自己能在一块敌方环境中生存，内心知道自己即将停止机能。

直到庇护地的阴影笼罩了他，沙尘暴达到了顶峰，他才意识到自己终于被磅礴之力击中了：

他的家人都死了。

他是孤独的。

彻底的，绝对的，终极的孤独。

他尖叫着，喉咙发痛，扯着头发，抓伤自己的肉。拳打，擦伤，鞭挞，踢撞，不能减轻他的痛苦。他尖叫着直到失声，而一恢复声音，就又尖叫起来。他流下苦涩的泪水；他的痛苦像一条任何人都能找到的最冰冷、最破碎的河流一样流淌着。他诅咒生命、上帝、财富、时间、宇宙、已知和未知。他诅咒他的创造者，他的迫害者，他的决定，他被采纳和被遗漏的。他诅咒一切人和事。他尖叫着，乞求着，允诺着，忏悔着。他又咒骂一声，尖叫起来，仅因为孤独而尖叫，直到他再不能控制自己。

Khan跌跌撞撞地走到他被毁坏的庇护所的一个角落，无泪可流，无声可说，无力气与意志支撑自己；因为无论如何也改变不了这样一个事实：此时此地，他的所有物和所有人都被夺走了。

他迷路了……没有一个人会来此找他。

Khan闭上眼睛，让寂静吞噬他残存的思想，沉溺在被诅咒的孤独之中。

——————

John Harrison的袭击结束与开始同样突然，留下几名醒来的受伤高级指挥官和一阵骚动，但也，有少数，感到不安和困惑。其中之一是James T Kirk，他在与袭击者视线交会时，发现了一些他意料之外的东西：痛苦。

袭击本身太短，结束太突然，好像由于某种原因而中断。有关报道指出，在袭击发生的同时，城外一座高度戒备的仓库发生爆炸，造成几名警卫死亡，并毁坏了存储物资。这两件事很快就联系在了一起，但即使证据确凿且有一定道理，Kirk还是发现自己在怀疑刚才发生的事。

他并不是唯一一个，Spock和他一样，也面临着一串未解难题和丛生疑窦。事情的发展过程从头到尾都“不合逻辑”，因为已提供的证据不足以填补John Harrison留下的支离破碎故事的漏洞，他不能放任不管。

Pike上将是另一个对事件最新线索的既成结论迟疑的人。即使袭击导致他住院，也不足以分散他的注意力，他需要找到真相。他把自己的担忧委托给Kirk，而他的大副也回应了他自己对此事的部分看法，但更重要的是，他揭露了上级下达的命令。

“你能重复一遍吗？”Pike说，眼神在他大副身上收紧，那人在他舰长和导师的注视下不安地挪动。

“Marcus上将已经下令——我引用——消灭恐怖分子John Harrison。”Kirk向他展示了携带命令的PADD，“我们已经锁定几处地点，一经确认，我们就过去然后，呃，杀了他。”

Pike沉默了很长一会儿，读着报告，偶尔关切地看他的大副。“他把Spock又调到进取号去了，”Kirk点头，“他要做你的大副，因为我缺席时你是舰长。”

“是。先生。”

Pike叹了口气，“我不喜欢这样。”

“我也不喜欢，先生。”

那份无声的叙述在那儿；两人都认为这太过可疑，而且与星际舰队的代表意义极其相悖。这次任务显然是军事性质的，可能违反的条例比Spock引用过的还要多。

“畅言吧，孩子。” Christopher终于说，“我几乎能听见你在想。”

Kirk张开嘴，一秒钟后闭上了，摇摇头。但Pike等了会儿，终于，Kirk开口。“我不喜欢这样……感觉它错了。”

“是错了，孩子。”

“那为什么?”Jim看着他良师的眼睛，“这个男人……除了这些攻击，还有很多，事情……他冲向高级指挥官们时某些坏事发生了，它只是，”Kirk犹豫着，但Pike耐心地等他聚拢思绪，“故意开枪杀人的人，看起来不应该这样……震惊。”

“你注意到了，不是吗？”

“先生？”

Pike放松地靠在枕头上，闭上眼睛，“我看过录像，我捕捉到了你看着他的那一刻，他也在看着你……那神情……你是对的，Kirk，这其中一定有比我们被告知的更多东西，我不能放任他被忽视。”

他把PPAD递给Kirk，年轻的船长仔细分析了文字，寻找他想看的东西并找到了。

“我将不会杀Harrison。”

“你不会。”

“但我必须让他回来为他的罪行负责，”Kirk舔了舔嘴唇，“因为不管发生了什么，他都是解开……的关键部分。”

他不想说那个词，Pike叹气，“是的，他是解开这个……阴谋的关键。”

得知联邦的指挥系统中腐败深蚀，让人心留苦涩，但至少他们有一条线索。现在他们不得不把线索找回来，不惜一切代价。

——————

漫无目的行走非清醒决定。他只是起身，开始在被毁坏的建筑物和布满尘土的小路之间行走，追逐着自然的噪音，以缓解他头脑中可怕的绝对寂静，那寂静每时每刻都在吞噬他的理智。

Khan甚至没有看他走过的路和他穿过的区域。他选择此地，只因他事先知道这是他不会偶遇某人的栖息地，此外他并未隐藏存在，只是漫无目的游荡着。

喧闹远去，夜幕降临，暴风雨正在过去，他周围的阴森寂静正与他脑袋里的空洞寂静相匹配。

他尖叫，以最大的声音，因为他不能承受这寂静，它将他攫取本是荒谬之事，但它做到了。

一道亮光照在他身上，他只能听懂沉重语言中的部分尖叫。Khan抬起眼睛，定位照在他身上的亮光来源；他认出是一艘克林贡船，要求他投降。队伍迅速下来，枪口对准他，冲着他尖叫一些他不能完全理解的问题，命令他回答。

“这不够，”Khan对自己说，声音狂怒，“这么多噪音也不够淹没寂静！”

他要战斗，因为他需要更多的噪音，需要尖叫，需要争斗，他需要心脏在耳朵里砰砰跳动，声音要大到淹没离别的寂静。

克林贡战士是杰出的对手，他们的声音粗犷而响亮，他们的战斗呐喊充满愤怒和决心。

但这还不够。

“大声点……”Khan又躲过另一次攻击救了自己，“大声点!”

他尖叫着，他的对手也尖叫着，在战斗中表现出战士之怒，愿意打倒敢于反抗的对手。Khan不在乎；他只想听到战斗的声音。

当他发现自己与小队队长面对面时，一阵剧痛刺穿他身体。骄傲的克林贡人已把一柄匕首深深埋在Khan的内脏，使他的武器造成尽可能多的伤害，对一个几乎不能理解他语言的敌人吐出话语，那很好，因为Khan的心脏大声狂跳在他的耳朵里，能淹没寂静一会儿。

Khan一只手放在克林贡人的手腕上，另一只手放在战士的肩膀上，眼睛在埋在他肚子里的刀刃和拿着刀的战士的眼睛之间来回移动。 

“He'So’ notlhbe’ Dotlh ’IQ”说话的人好奇地瞥了他一眼，吐出了这几个字：“He’so’nolhbe’Dotlh’IQ” 

你散发着悲伤气息，人类。

克林贡战士稍微扭了一下刀，然后把它拿回去，把Khan扔到等待的两个同伴臂膀上。Khan几乎被自己的体重压得跪下，带匕首那个人在搜查他的时候，他被两个克林贡人控制着。 

他的心率在减慢，不再在耳朵里砰砰乱跳，寂静再次凌驾于一切之上。Khan像一只受伤的动物一样叫了一声，再次以新的力量战斗，尽管他的动作更加失调。这让他遭受了痛苦的打击，背部也遭受了几次长击。

本能占据了上风，他在为自己的生命而战，直到他处理了对手，在另一个小队定位到他之前逃走。 

滴落的鲜血尾随着他穿过沙地和石头，他甚至没有觉察。

另一场暴风雨即将来临。他在废墟中找到了庇护所，这里曾是一宏伟之地，现已沦为废墟。

他不安的脚步把他带到了一个荒凉的角落，被周围的残骸绊倒，几乎是脸先着地。他在角落滑到地上，闭上眼睛，用手捂住耳朵，诅咒着寂静。

——————

正如Jim所指出的，攻击开尔文档案本身不合逻辑。这背后其实另有一个讲得通且Spock可以接受的真正动机。 

仓库袭击是另一处细节；直到Marcus上将就此事和开尔文的档案发表了一份声明，清空外界进入被称为31区防御项目的通道授权，变得更讲不通。

这仓库的细节非常整洁。一切都很正常，只是更引人怀疑，尤其是因为更新记录的最后一天是袭击前一天。

武器，仓库里装满高科技武器，确切说是光子鱼雷。Harrison自己设计的武器，打着为防御日益增长的克林贡威胁做准备的幌子创建项目。之后Harrison蓄意破坏了这条防线。

官方声明被Marcus上将发表。他声称John Harrison是叛徒，很可能是为己前途向敌人出卖他所掌握的一切秘密，让他们利用这些秘密来对付联邦和地球的防御。 

Spock读了报告，听了声明，分析了证据，得出结论，用肉眼看，这是一个最可信的说法。Montgomery Scott能够证明在袭击发生后Harrison利用曲速技术逃到了Kronos的事实，这只让Marcus的声明更加可信。

John Harrison是一个卑劣特工，是联邦的叛徒，更重要的是，是地球的叛徒。 

Spock能够接受这个……其背后的逻辑是可以接受的。 

然而，他不能接受这次会议与存储仓库袭击之间的联系。Harrison把高级军官们重新团结起来，因为要分散他们的注意力去破坏31区中制定的另一部分成熟项目，讲不通。他无需心烦，没必要，所以因此，Harrison对31区和总指挥的行动与袭击仓库有关的结论就是不合逻辑。

他无立场质疑这名男子的联系和动机，但他是USS进取号的大副，这艘旗舰被派去抓捕他——谋杀他。 

Jim告诉他他和Pike的谈话进展如何，他们将如何改变他们的命令……Spock很快就同意了这个打算；按照明码条例，Harrison将被逮捕并带回受审。

正是他们原始命令的本质，促使Spock对被摧毁的仓库和也已被摧毁的远程光子鱼雷进行了更多的调查。他未料到Marcus上将的女儿会涉入此项目，更未料到她会来找他合作。

Carol Marcus被指派继续John Harrison逃亡后的遗留工作，但她得到的信息不完整，武器参数也从没有被妥善交付给她。她怀疑此事；她的父亲对她隐瞒信息，一些她不能视而不见和装聋作哑的重要之事。 

在Spock和Carol的共同努力和Jim的一些协助下，他们得以进入更安全的档案，深挖到那些本不应被他们看到的信息。当他们找到了他们正在寻找的证据时，它也确凿证明了他们处于一场阴谋中。

John Harrison一年前还不存在。极少记录的医学“测试”以他的假面进行，数量极大，不符标准程序，结果可疑，至少比有点不正常要可疑。 

他们三人开始质疑John Harrison到底是谁，他在这场混乱中真正扮演的角色是什么，以及他最近的行为与当前事件有何关联。但直到他们看到仓库的剩余照片，他们才真正感到困惑。这些照片讲述了一个他们本不应知道的故事，因为这些照片从技术上讲并不存在。

报告说有六人死亡，六人受伤……然而，照片显示尸体远不止这些……以及一份说明“清洗过程”完成的报告。 

Carol捂住嘴，感到不舒服。Jim的手颤抖着，Spock沉默地盯着屏幕。没有必要大声宣布屠杀，证据不言自明。

——————

就在他们出发去追捕John Harrison的那天，一个闯入者蓄意损坏他们的船，被抓住了。如果Scotty没有先告诉这个人无人可搅乱进取号，Kirk就会去做，于是现在他很满意地看着他的总工程师给这个人上这一课。

“舰长……” 

“嗯，Spock？”

“我建议Scott先生停下，把入侵者交给安全部门。” 

Jim望着保安，保安就像他自己一样在看Scotty狠狠地揍那个胆敢破坏他们船的人。 

他又等了五分钟，直到Spock狠狠地用肘击他的肋骨。

“好啦，好啦!”Jim走到Scotty面前，Scotty没有注意到他们。 

“你敢再该死的走近这船一步你这个混蛋!”

“来吧，Scotty，让那些家伙把他带到舰队去，他会面对审判的。”

“你知道如果我们的核心出现故障会发生什么吗?！”Scotty指出，“卡在敌人领地中间，或者更糟!” 

Jim递给Spock一个眼神，他点头。他们讨论过，因为出动这次任务比他们预期的危险得多。 

“你怎么想？”Jim问他的大副，瓦肯人回答。

“如果我们遵循声明的过程，我们可以得出结论，这次破坏活动可能是Harrison的盟友策划的，目的是阻止我们找到他。” 

“但我们知道，声明的过程完全是胡扯，”Jim嘶声说，Spock扬起眉毛。

“是的，”他简单地表示同意。“Harrison不可能把这件事安排好，除非是事先准备，但鉴于最近发生的事件，似乎不可能……”

“所以，”Jim背着手在空无一人的舰桥上走着，“我们抓到Harrison，而我们的船恰好被困在了敌人领地……在那里我们随时可能受到攻击…这听起来……” 

“便捷，”Spock说完。

“完全正确，”Jim同意了。“问题是……对谁?”

他们决定继续执行他们的任务，在此之前，他们作出了一些安排，推迟交付企图破坏这艘船的卑劣特工。这样他们就能从尾随他们的人那里争取到一些时间，这个人似乎不顾一切想阻止他们把Harrison带回来。眼下，他们在禁闭室里有了一个卑劣特工，要完成的任务到第二阶段显得更加危险，且与克林贡人无关。

——————

Jim、Spock、Uhura和两名安全官乘坐一艘小船来到Kronos，尾随着可能把他们引向 John Harrison的信号。他们成功地避开了克林贡人在路上的巡逻，最后Jim决定降落在栖息区，已知Harrison的最后位置标记在那里。 

他们发现了一场战斗的残骸，被上次风暴的沙尘覆盖，但有些东西仍清晰可见。

“舰长!” Uhura急切地呼叫，Jim过了一会儿到了她身边。

这不是很容易辨别，但Uhura设法找到了一些类似线索的东西，引导他们进入了被摧毁的地区。大滴类似干血的东西把他们带到一个可以作为Harrison庇护所的倒塌建筑物。他们小心翼翼地进入了那地方。

“这里需要灯光，”Jim低声说。不久，一名安全人员用手电筒照亮了这个地方，差点掉落它，幸亏有灯光，他们发现目标在一个角落里绊了一下。

相位枪指向那个方向，Jim和Spock交换眼神。Harrison没动；他甚至没有表现出注意到他们的迹象。

“John Harrison！”Jim大声地说，Harrison的回应只是一下抽搐。他们皱着眉头走近，备好相位枪，怀疑到极点。

“Harrison司令官。”Spock这次开口，但未得回答。他和Jim交换一个眼神，沉默地请求走近些，Jim立刻到他身边，他不让Spock一人去做。 

一旦靠得足够近，他们就能看到Harrison眼睛闭着，呼吸繁复，他要么不省人事，要么是假装如此。

Spock心中疑云密布，因为他看到的不仅仅是星际舰队想让他们知道的关于Harrison的事情，他不能轻易放手。他不顾自己更好的判断，手伸向Harrison的脸，在Jim阻止他前就把手指放在了正确的位置上。 

他们谈论过Spock做心灵融合，那时Jim拒绝，说他不想把Spock推入危境。但Spock从Carol Marcus那里看到了确凿的证据，他们两人都亲眼看到了，他没办法像不曾卷入一般把它翻过。

Spock喘气，Harrison终于移动。眼睛大睁，充满困惑。他推开Spock，跌跌撞撞碰在墙上，迷失方向。Spock牵绊地后退，避开Jim，拉开了Harrison和自己的距离。 

Jim低声骂着，走近Harrison，仍手持相位枪，但那男人几乎不认识他。Kirk冒险去碰触，他的手指在Harrison的额头延伸。 

“他病了，”他把手全压上去，感觉滚烫皮肤上的冰冷汗水，“在燃烧。”

“舰长……”

Jim几乎吓得跳起，他全力镇静才没有把手从Harrison脸上移开。 

冰蓝色，空洞的眼睛，几无生机地看着他，Jim几乎畏缩。一缕鲜血沿Harrison的嘴唇流到下巴，他的脸上有瘀伤，发着抖。

“John Harrison，”他重复，“你是——”

“我投降。”

Jim闭上嘴，一声咔哒几乎被Harrison繁复的呼吸声所掩盖。那人稍稍舒展一下身子，和Jim久久对视，Jim犹豫了一会儿。

“我……接受你的投降。”

Jim让警卫队员过来，两名警官都在Harrison和他们的舰长之间看了看，然后拿着手铐走过来，固定Harrison的双手。就在此时，给他戴上手铐，让他站起来时，Jim才注意到Harrison遍身血涌和衣服状态。那个人伤病交加，但Jim认为尽管如此，这些事实与投降毫不相干。

“我们得把他带出去。”Jim踏着步。“小心，他受伤了。”

Harrison没有反抗，没有努力，什么都没做。他让自己被引着，算是被拖到船上，Jim觉得这整件事都是错的。他回头一看，看见Uhura正和Spock说话。他的大副脸色有点苍白，乌呼拉的沮丧显而易见。

“舰长，”Spock喊他，“这显示我们的怀疑……是正确的。”

所以，Harrison的确是揭露阴谋的关键钥匙……那不能为何解释Spock看起来苍白震惊。

“Spock，”他靠近，“怎么了？”

瓦肯人与Uhura分享眼神，Uhura很快点头，转身对他的舰长说:“Jim……有更多。”

当然还有更多……他觉得自己不会喜欢它。

——————

Leonard“Bones”McCoy正忙着处理他的最新病人刀锋逃犯，他让Bones犯难了，并不是因为他在和医生搏斗，根本没。Harrison合作态度古怪，他没有一句抱怨，按别人所言做事，但除了“是”和“否”的回答之外，他并没有真正回答任何问题。Bones为了得到更多关于他病人的信息，问题变得越来越有创意。他不得不迅速被送去做手术，因为他显然疏于谈及自己的内脏被切开。哦，他的一些伤口被感染伴有危险发热。

Bones又对Harrison做了一次皮下注射，Harrison几乎不畏缩，然后又进行了一次扫描。 

单腹部的伤口已足以致命，但他成功活下来了。高烧对他的案子毫无帮助，甚至认为Harrison的面部表情没有任何“正常”之处，男人受了重伤需要考虑。造成伤口的那把刀有倒钩，造成刺伤太重。Bones怀疑发烧是由于袭击发生时刀刃上涂着什么东西。

然而，除了身体损伤，真正让Bones烦恼的是Harrison眼睛中空洞茫然的情感；这人要么真的是个好演员，要么就是有什么毛病，看Spock的表情，第二种可能性更大。 

那妖怪在医疗湾进进出出，带着急切尝试和Harrison说话，Bones多次将他拽回，少数几次放弃，可结果还是一样。Harrison勉强回答他健康的相关问题，忽略其余一切，包括Spock。

现在轮到Jim。他们的舰长站在Harrison的生物床边，看着那个显然忽视他的人，并和他的大副交换忧虑的眼神。

“大约两年前，联邦发现了一艘漂流在未经勘察太空区域的宇宙飞船，”Jim开始说，“围绕这艘船的所有信息均保密，包括船员的命运。” 

Harrison畏缩，他先前无物的眼睛撞上Jim。 

“他们死了。”刺耳、破碎的声音说，Harrison突然在看某些不在之物。

“但他们没……直到几天前。” 

Bones向Jim投去询问目光，但Jim正凝视着Harrison。Harrison挪移视线，又一次用那双痛苦万分、呆滞的眼睛看着舰长。

“他们走了，全部。” Harrison面无表情。“被谋杀……被摧毁……走了……”

Jim让沉默悬了片刻，终于敢把手放在Harrison的肩膀上。“我很遗憾。” 

Harrison闭上了眼睛。

——————

Jim是这个男人的代理兄弟，蓝眼睛的爱荷华天才能做到什么，有多么顽固，对Bones来说已不算什么新闻。仍然，他很了不起。 

他设法说服了他们没指望的囚犯与他交谈，透露了一些非常有用的重要信息，从他的真名开始。

Bones改写了文档，并在上面加上“Khan”，因为他记录这个迷人病人的健康状况进展。Khan仍然虚弱，没有真正痊愈，Bones有一种感觉，这和克林贡人的淬毒刀刃毫不相干，而是超出生理，在Khan目前情绪中的东西，但他现在无法证明，他缺少事实为证。

他要求Jim在他们现在坚持不懈的谈话中设法从Khan那里得到一些问题相关的东西。大多数时候谈话都是单向，但Jim的坚持最终还是像Bones知道的那样有效，终究使Khan和他说话。 

如果Khan所言非虚，那么从21世纪开始，进取号的医务室里就拥有最终强化者，他的人民被一个腐败联邦海军上将亲手屠杀的幸存者。

谈论到压力。 

Bones不得不指出，Khan本人也处于危险之中，与Marcus在追捕他无关，此外事实是他没有得到应有的治疗。他纯粹已丧失生存意愿。Spock证实这几近真实情况，实属遗憾。 

他和Khan在Kronos上的融合快速且失调，但给了Spock大量信息，帮助他们推断出Khan差点自我消解的主要原因。

Khan不知道他和他的兄弟姐妹之间有某种心灵感应的联系。它总在那里，在他脑后一直存在着白噪音。念联系断绝得如此突然，发生时几乎把Khan逼疯。现在这个人只是在那里，存在着，但并不真正关心他行将何处。

任何人都不应该感到惊讶，当Jim亲自采取行动并得到Khan的反应，远远少于他成功的。Jim已有第二个名字，所以他第三个名字必须是“顽固”，因为证据不言自明。 

现在，Bones看Jim不厌其烦地扯出每小时一英里许多话题，而Khan一脸空白的盯着年轻舰长，他看起来是非常勉强还是纯粹无聊，Bones不能决定，但增强者或多或少在听，但至少他展示一些反应，不论那多么小。

又过了几天，Bones才注意到Khan对Jim的反应比他们最初想象的要大，Spock的评论也证实了这是一个重要进展。 

Bones观察了Khan最近进行的健康扫描的结果，很满意看到了一些改善，总比一成不变好。

——————

Alexander Marcus控制着官方不存在的31区这不算小组织的成员，参与了几项行动，包括武器的设计和制造，以及一艘无畏级军舰——USS复仇号。全都与军事目的有关，国防当然是最大说辞。虽然主要防御未被驳回，但星际舰队并不是军事单位，只要他们不挑衅，“克林贡威胁”会仍然保持。

如果进取号在地球失火后被发现漂流在中立区边缘，如果蓄意破坏成功，就会发生挑衅。克林贡人会发动进攻，一场战争定会爆发。 

Kirk在他的报告中详尽地包括了这些结论；其中包括他负责挖掘的31区的信息，Marcus的参与，以及Khan的证词。

毋庸置疑，人声鼎沸，态度悲观。

数人表达不满，促使Alexander Marcus被军事逮捕。许多学员心感不安，关于玩具士兵的谣言开始满天飞。

没有人确知植物湾船员被毁灭的消息是何时何法泄露的，但现在很多人知道了仓库爆炸的性质。这些信息隶属机密，星际舰队拒绝向媒体发布一份适当声明，声称事件仍在调查中。尽管如此，即使有快速的损失控制和令人精疲力竭的公关工作，“屠杀”、“战争”和“阴谋”等字眼仍在总部四处流传，而联合起来阻止它们出现在媒体面前几乎是人力难为的。

手指们指向James T Kirk这个显眼的名字。Pike上将尽力让Kirk远离照片,声明他的工作已完成，星舰和更高官员将继续进行调查和规程，但不是每个人都共享Pike的愿景,尤其是那些看到在Kirk谴责下Marcus被逮捕而深受影响的人。

Kirk觉得每个人都在注视着他，几乎在他后脑勺上涂了个靶子。他没有料到所谓的靶子毕竟不是那么“虚拟”。

——————

Khan恍惚地意识到他的处境。城市的喧闹声不时掠过他脑海中死一般的寂静，允许他想起自己身在何处，正在做什么。目前，他站在军事法庭几英尺外，他需要再次作证。他附近是Kirk，正在和他的瓦肯大副谈论一件Khan并不在乎的事情。

他的目光从地面移开，周围是几名身着正式星际舰队制服的安全官，他们站在舰长身边，假装漫不经心，而不是他们实际所为：确保他们不太像的证人、嫌疑人、意外受害者和他们安静待在一起。 

Khan很大程度上耽于自己。如果没有人跟他说话，他就不说话，因为他觉得没必要。他的表情通常茫然，对周围发生的事漠不关心。如果没有Kirk的努力，增强者只会整天坐在那里盯着墙看。

Spock认为，Khan的行为是某种创伤后应激障碍，也许需要进一步帮助他。Kirk叫他别再打哑谜，如果有必要，就说“那老人”。Spock挑了挑眉毛，虽然对这个词不太满意，但还是同意和这个“老人”联系。

Khan不怎么关心，当船长挽起他的手臂引他走向街道时他只是走得离Kirk更近一点，不发一言的跟着。

“这真的有必要吗?”Kirk再次抱怨说，“他已经被盘问够多次了，在我看来。” 

“我怀疑他们在寻求更牢靠的答案，”Spock指出，“尽管在我看来，最后的答案已经够牢靠了。”

“他们在问同样的问题，只是用词不同。”

“是的，他们很可能在寻找任何相异之处。”

“这很烦!”

Spock吝于回答，但他同意。

Khan在最近一次被要求作证时，陈述得尽可能详细，部分原因是Kirk告诉他有必要这么做，部分原因是如果他这么做整件事情会快点结束。

他累了，寂静仍然压倒一切。伤害他的耳朵。 

也许是由于寂静，他才注意到那些不属于他们周围的声音：额外的脚步声和他们周围异常干净的小路。Khan抬眼时，看到远处的那个人绷紧手，武器正对着他。在他意识到射击目标不是他之前，他的大脑已经追踪到射击轨迹。

Khan脑中炸开巨响，脑海里有个声音在尖叫，类似于“别再，别再次发生”。骚动开始于他推Kirk到一边，身体突然袭来剧痛淹没了他。他没有注意到那天的天空是多么晴朗，直到他仰躺着凝视它。他用模糊的眼睛搜寻着，啊，他很安全，Kirk很安全，但他显出痛苦的表情，Khan不明白为什么。Kirk手上有血，也许他不够快，Kirk还是受伤。

真遗憾，他又失败了吗？不公平……多亏Kirk，他才开始觉得不那么可怕，而他也没能保护他。 

他周围的喧闹声现在沉闷了，他的头感觉像裹在棉花里。他呼吸困难，能在舌头上尝到铜味。Kirk在尖叫,他无法理解金发在说什么,这通常会在他意识中列成图表,但此刻他并不在最佳状态,无论是身体还是精神,因此觉得好像一切都堆积在他身边,让他眩晕茫然。

Khan缓缓眨眼，他的视线边缘变得越来越暗，Kirk发狂的动作现在似乎是慢动作。Khan感到胸口有种压迫的疼痛，使得他已经很繁杂的呼吸更加艰难。 

他的耳朵里回响着白噪音。他知道，这与他的家人在世时在他脑后发出的白噪音不同，因为那是一个永远无法填补的空白，他的一部分已经破碎得难以辨认。他知道这白噪音并不是他想听到的，但它胜过寂静，所以他欢迎它。

他辨不出这个世界什么时候失去意义，但没关系，至少沉默不再那么伤害他了。

——————

天空灰蒙蒙的，太阳藏在厚厚云层之后；他喜欢它，要下雨了。雨温柔降落，没有风吹雨落，他观察雨滴落地，汇成水池。 

Khan喜欢雨声，它抚慰他。 

他一定是在做梦，因为他所在的花园和他童年时的记忆一模一样，而这样的地方早已远去。不过，砸下的雨和熟悉之地很好，他舒服地坐在石凳上，看着雨滴落在他周围的植物与花朵上。

Khan闭上眼睛，想要感觉到雨水打在脸上，雨声充满他的耳朵。 

风吹来了，Khan睁开了眼睛，在这片风景中寻找到这个意料之外的奇怪陪伴者，离他坐的地方只有几英尺远。 

站在那里的是一个年纪较大的男人，他身穿深灰与蓝色相间的衣服，脸上带着平静的表情，不知怎的，Khan觉得他认识他，但这是他第一次遇到他。

“Spock先生，”他说得很确信，但实际上那是个问题，他踌躇他的结论，但那男人点头确认。“大使。”

“Singh先生，”老Spock问好，“我们的相遇似乎总是不同寻常。”

“我之前从未遇见过你……嗯，不是这个你。”

“正确，”他指着长凳，Khan点点头，允许他坐在旁边，“你可能认识我的年轻副本。”

“是的……我读到过你……尽管档案很少。” 

“嗯，我喜欢和星际舰队一起工作，但我不想个人档案太过暴露，”Spock笑着说，“很多事情与我的时代不同，很多事情与我过去知道的不同……包括我对你的回忆，Khan Noonien Singh。” 

“哦?”Khan头歪向一边，“有什么遗憾吗?”

Spock不同意，他做了个手势:“不是。如果有什么不同的话，我必须说，我觉得这种差别是有利的，而目前的情况非常不幸。” 

天色渐暗，Khan皱着眉头，双手紧紧地抓着大腿，盯着地面。当Spock轻轻地把手放在Khan的一只手上，促使年轻的那个人看着瓦肯人的眼睛时，他从恍惚中清醒过来。 

“辛格先生，我对你失去的深表遗憾。”

他听起来很真诚。他的语调带有某种感情，而他更年轻的副本却没有，Khan相信他是真诚的。 

“我辜负了他们，”他自己的语调很柔和，几乎是耳语，听者难以听清，“我早该知道他们还活着……而我却没有，直到一切太迟。” 

远处雷声隆隆，当雨水顺着他的脸流淌，从他脸上垂下来的几缕头发滴下时，雨水更冷了。

Spock把他的两只手都放在自己手里，帮更年轻的人聚神在自己身上。

“我不能说谎，即使这么阴郁的时候，我也不能。”他开口，Khan注意着他在说什么。“像你这样失去这么多亲人，这是一道创伤，不幸的是，从我的经验看，永远无法完全愈合，但我可以向你保证，随着时间的推移和扶持，它会变得可以承受。” 

“它永远不会好起来的。”

“它不会。”

“但……”Khan再次看灰蒙蒙的天空，

“我不知怎的感觉……更好……来这里之前。” 

Spock轻声笑了起来，赚得Khan脸上一个古怪表情，“他有那种人情味，我们大多数人都倾向于放松下来接受他的存在。” 

某个金发舰长的形象在他面前闪过，Khan听懂了Spock的话，并把它们讲出。 

“我……当他和我说话时，那种沉默没有那么痛苦……不知何故，他让空虚变少了。” 

Spock点点头，“他要把你带回来。”

Khan眨眨眼，迷惑不解，然后想起这个地方很可能不是真的。 

“是吗?” 

“他非常坚持，”Spock肯定地说，并紧紧握住Khan的手，“你已经在这里待了很久。” 

“感觉不是这样的，”他反驳道，“我刚开始觉得……没有更好的……也许没有那么糟糕。”

“也许……但你肯定不会感觉更好。” 

Spock站起身来，一只手仍然握着Khan的手，朝花园外的小路望去，那是一片似乎没有尽头的田野。他的目光又转向Khan，他看上去不愿站起。 

“你失去的是无法弥补的，痛苦永远不会真正消失，”Spock平静地说，“你要么沉浸在这样的悲伤中，尽管它很诱人，要么允许身边人使你减少这种感觉……让它变得可以忍受。”

Khan盯着老瓦肯人观察很久，“你又在凭经验说话吗?” 

“我很高兴我能这样说，”瓦肯人微笑着说，这是一种温和的方式，Khan认为他比任何瓦肯人都更有能力理解，“这是你的决定，辛格先生，但请记住，还有人在等你回来。” 

“太早了，”Khan说的不是回来，Spock明白他说的是他和船长之间的那种联系，那种他不确定是否想承认的联系。 

“我说了你给人以深刻印象，他也一样。”

Khan也抓住Spock的手，慢慢地站了起来，用询问的目光注视着花园外面的小路。 

“寂静不会消失，”他声明，“永远不会。” 

“空虚还会存在，但可以减少，”Spock温柔地拉他向前，“甚至更多，因为你并不孤单。”

“我不吗？”

“你不是。”

这是一个很好的声明，他想要相信它，所以他让自己带路，增加机会。 

他们走在路上，天空稍稍放晴，雨又下起来了。

——————

他的眼睛盯着年长的Spock慢慢地把手从他脸上移开，唇上露出愉快的微笑。他身后盘旋着一个焦虑的身影，看上去像是James T Kirk，一个好奇的年轻Spock和一个明显恼怒的McCoy医生。 

年长的Spock移动以给他更多的空间，Khan环顾四周。当他这么做时，他的眼睛碰到了Kirk的，Kirk的表情那么快就从担忧变成了喜悦，如果不是因为他感到自己还很累，Khan几乎觉得自己要被迫加入他，当船长这么做的时候，他还是真诚地笑了。Kirk向他伸出一只手表示邀请。

“欢迎回来。”

Khan把Jim的手放在自己手里，满足地叹息，注意到寂静几乎不再伤害他的耳朵。


End file.
